The Silver Lining
by Mxya
Summary: Hermione reflects on her life. Dramione. Post-Hogwarts.


**The Silver Lining**

I looked out at the early evening sky. The sun would set within the hour as the days had begun to grow shorter, signalling the end of another summer and the beginning of yet another fall. The smaller branches and leaves on the trees around the burrow softly swayed in the breeze, making light noises as they danced with each other. There were soft sounds of birds chirping as they played nearby. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, thinking to myself. Things had not always been so beautiful.

I thought back to my years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and all I had learnt in those seven years. I thought of my nicknames of 'book-worm' and 'mudblood' that were far too commonly used. Words that made me cry during first year; yet I had become desensitised as the years progressed.

I thought of my friends, the best friends anyone could ever have, and the small silver lining seemed to shine through, if only for a moment.

Then I thought about the men in my life and how horribly complicated those relationships had become. Viktor Krum was the first boy I had actually liked. Although we attended the Yule Ball together, nothing happened. But the truth was insignificant to the ears of those connected to the Hogwarts grape vine.

I had a crush on Ron following Viktor and all of the lies associated with him, but I could never bring myself to make my feelings known. To this day I don't even think he suspected it.

I closed my eyes tighter and wrapped my arms around myself as a lone tear dripped down my cheek. That was all I had left to cry. I had already cried more than thought possible for the person that came next.

Draco Malfoy. My enemy; my boyfriend; my husband. I hated him up through sixth year. Then in seventh he… he changed. It was not a visible change to anyone other than me. It started with him just calling me Hermione. He never did it when there were other people around. But he also stopped calling me mudblood. He stuck to 'Granger' around other people. Intrigued as I was, I let myself captive to thoughts of him. Soon enough I couldn't stand it. And that's when he stepped in.

Our relationship was kept completely secret. We both knew that we loved each other. The separation we endured during winter break was enough to tell us that we didn't want to be apart again.

--

"_Hermione, I can't bear to leave at the end of this year and possibly never see you again." Draco said. The two of us were sitting on the far side of the lake behind a tall tree which assured our secrecy._

"_Oh Draco, I wouldn't be able to live without you either!" I exclaimed. My head rested in his lap as I lay there looking up at the sky._

"_That's why I want to marry you." He said quietly._

"_You what?"_

"_I want to marry you Hermione." He said, a little louder this time._

"_Oh Draco." I smiled at him. "I want to marry you too." I lifted my head and brought my lips to his. He kissed me back as we sat together in love._

--

I continued to sit there as I let the memories come to me. The two of us knew fully the consequences of our decision. We were able to keep it quiet, somehow, as graduation got closer. I was surprised that Harry and Ron weren't even suspicious. I knew that our plan was going to work.

It was the most bittersweet moment of my life when graduation came and I said one final goodbye to Harry and Ron with tears in my eyes. I walked out of the Hogwarts castle for what I thought would be the last time. Somehow I knew that disappearing to America wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I was with Draco; I was safe, I was happy. But I never heard any news from England. We lived in an apartment on a crowded street in New York. We were married by a local priest. No one else was at the ceremony.

It took them three years to find us.

--

_The unmistakeable sound of apparation caused me to look up abruptly and stare into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Draco quickly ran into the room and stopped suddenly, seeing his father standing there._

"_Your disappearance affected your friends greatly." Lucius drawled, looking at me. "Although not enough to hinder Potter from killing the Dark Lord." I let out a quiet gasp and smiled slightly at the good news. Lucius then turned to Draco. "How __**dare**__ you." He sneered "You'll be sorry!"_

"_No, Father, I won't be. Hermione is the love of my life. I have no regrets." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_We'll see about that. Avada Kedavra!" The green glow hit Draco squarely in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. I shrieked in terror and ran to my husband. I kneeled beside him and turned his face so that I could see it. I stroked his cheek as tears streamed down my face. He already felt cold to the touch. "The torture of it all is in letting you live." Lucius sneered before disapparating away._

--

The reality of that day continued to play in my mind as I sat there outside the burrow. It was beyond doubt the worst moment in my life. As I cradled my dead husband's lifeless body I cried until I thought I could cry no more.

It took me a month before I could muster the courage to go back. So much for my supposed Gryffindor bravery.

--

_I found myself standing in front of the burrow, contemplating my next move. I didn't want to go in there, but then again, I did. It would be dinner time. And they'd all be there. I took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the door. I made a soft tapping noise with my knuckles and waited for someone to answer. The door opened swiftly and Molly Weasley shrieked in front of me._

"_Is everything alright love?" I heard Arthur as he also came to the door. When he saw me, he was also shocked beyond reason. "Mercy!" He exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly at Mr Weasley as he stared at me in amazement. Molly regained her composure and walked swiftly towards me, gripping me in one of her death hugs. I smiled brightly, tears brimming in my eyes as I hugged the woman back._

"_Come in, come in dear child." Molly exclaimed, ushering me into the burrow. I followed the two older adults until they came into the dining room where everyone else was sitting. __Everyone __was certainly the correct word. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny as well as Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Harry surrounded the table. They all looked up at me with wide eyes._

"_Mione?" Ron managed to break the silence. I smiled and nodded at him."Y-you. W-where?" he stuttered. Once the initial shock cleared, Ginny sprung up from her seat and ran to tackle me in a big hug. Harry and Ron slowly got up as well. I hugged them all with tears in my eyes. I held onto Ginny's hands out in front of me when I suddenly noticed something that I had not seen before. I brought up Ginny's left hand to see a beautiful wedding ring. I looked back up at Ginny in shock and then looked to Harry who nodded at me. I said nothing but simply embraced Ginny once again._

_It was when we parted for the second time that they noticed my ring. They gasped in shock. Apparently they still were clueless as to why I'd disappeared. They all looked at me with questioning looks._

"_You wouldn't have understood." I said without emotion. They seemed to acknowledge that I had eloped. For some reason they didn't push to find out whom I had married. From my seemingly sad impression, I suppose they guessed that my husband had passed. They welcomed me to the table, happy that I was with them once again._

--

That was roughly six years ago. Now I have a job as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonnogal was becoming too old to have both positions and so she offered me the teaching job. I gladly accepted the position and now I spend most of my years back where it all started.

The others never did ask who my husband was. But I know that they know. About a month after I returned, I found that I was three months pregnant. Six months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

--

"_It's a boy!" The nurse at St Mungo's exclaimed. I smiled as she handed my son over to me. Molly and Ginny were also in the room and I knew that Ron and Harry weren't far. I looked down into the beautiful face of my son. His facial features looked exactly like mine. However, the unmistakeable platinum blonde hair and blue/grey eyes that had once belonged to his father bore straight into my soul. Harry and Ron entered the room and after a few moment's thought, I announced his name._

"_Landon Draco Malfoy." I said in plain hearing of those in the room. I closed my eyes and kissed his little forehead._

--

And as I stood outside the burrow five years later, the sun setting on the last day of the summer holidays, I reflected that through all of the ugly mess in my life, the silver lining was always visible, in my friends, and in my lover.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to see my son running out to me. I opened my arms to him and he ran straight into them. I picked him up and spun him around. I closed my eyes and lifted my face towards the sky and thanked Draco for giving me a lasting memory of him; his son.


End file.
